


Sin City

by tandhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tandhale/pseuds/tandhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the City of Sin are two drug empires sworn enemies from the start, the Underworld and the Capital. One ruled by Lord Voldemort, the other by Albus Dumbledore, someone should have explained that to Harry, because now he has Voldemort lusting after him and the man isn't going to stop until he gets Harry. Non-magical Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. City of Sin

Chapter 1: City of Sin  
Words: 899  
'City of sin, it's a pity on the wind

Good girls going bad, the city's filled with them'

Jay-Z, An Empire State of Mind

Through the smoky atmosphere of the room, Tom could see his prey dancing with an insignificant human. Well it couldn't really be dancing, he mused, more like grinding on the man's leg. Tracing his hungry eyes over a tight ass encased in leather pants, Tom practically salivated over what said ass would feel like around him. Besides him his second-in-command, Lucius Malfoy, chuckled with mirth at his friend's predicament.

"If you stare anymore at the boy's ass, Tom, I'm afraid you'll get brain damage." He joked, still laughing.

"Shut up Lucius, need I remind you about your reaction to Severus?" Tom threatened, pissed off with the taunt.

With cheeks flushed pink, Lucius shook his head. "Sorry Tom, it's just I've never seen you like this. Normally you go after them as soon as you see them. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I will. I'm just waiting for the right moment." Tom replied as he watched his prey move away from his partner and walk towards the bar. "In fact I think I need a drink."

"Good luck, he seems like a tease." Lucius stated while downing the rest of his martini. "I'm going to go find Severus, watching this is like watching sex live."

Rolling his eyes at the comment, Tom Marvolo Riddle stood up from the black leather couch he currently took residence on, walking to the bar with purpose. From behind his prey looked absolutely edible, long leather -covered legs stood facing the bartender, leaving Tom with the view of his shapely butt. Licking his lips, he strode up to the empty space besides his little tease.

"Would you like to dance?" Tom asked the boy, pleading in his head that he would say yes. The boy's head turned to show him a face of an angel, bright viridian eyes framed by black lashes studied him while the crimson lips curved into a seductive smirk, his porcelain skin was covered in a light sheen of sweat from his activities before.

"I think I'll pass, thank you." The angel replied coyly. Tom was shocked, nobody has ever denied him, he was the King of the Underworld! He could charm anyone into doing anything for him, not like he needed to, the bitches were practically begging for his attention. With a snarl on his handsome face, Tom caged the little tease against the edge of the bar, leaning in close to his ear.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, he whispered, "Are you sure that's your answer. I could make the night memorable for you."

"Oh I'm quite sure, but thank you for the offer." The reply was murmured back into his ear. "You're quite handsome, but I have a someone already."

With a cruel smile on his face, Tom leaned closer to the boy's ear. "Why settle for less when you could have so much more? What is your name, Little One?"

With an indignant look on his face, his Little Tease pushed him away. "I am not little! I just haven't reached my growth spurt yet. And the name's Harry, Harry Potter." Harry exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Tom Riddle." Tom said formally while holding out his hand for him to shake. With caution, Harry took the offered hand, surprised when he was jerked into a hard body. He stiffened when he felt a warm breathe on his throat.

"When you get tired of your little boy toy, come to me. I'll be waiting for you." Tom purred into his ear. Harry felt something thin and small slip into his hand, and then the pressure of the body on top of him disappeared and the mysterious entity known as Tom Riddle gone with it.


	2. Damnit Draco

"Damn it Draco," Harry snarled at his on again off again lover while pacing the floor of his living room. "Why didn't you tell me there were drug lords here? Now I have Voldemort after my ass, THE FUCKING KING OF THE UNDERWORLD! Where were you when he assaulted me? Oh, I remember, passed out in the corner from too many drinks. Do you have any fucking idea how much shit I'm in?"

"Darling, we both know that you enjoyed it; you practically drool over the man's pictures in the magazines I bring you. Yes, he rules the Underworld, but he can protect you, hopefully, from the people who still want to fuck with you after that last incident you had." The aforementioned man chuckled, checking his manicured nails for any imperfections. Harry scowled at being reminded of what happened the last time he visited Las Vegas, it wasn't his fault that he accidently spilt his coffee on Bellatrix LeStrange. Besides the dumb bitch was asking for it, trying to trip him while he was holding his drink, there's a reason why they put 'caution contents are hot' on the damn lid. He smiled cruelly at the expression the woman had on her face when she got a face full of steaming hot vanilla cappuccino.

"Draco, you and I need to go see Hermione, you know she'll want to know about this." Harry hid the satisfied smile that wanted to appear on his face when he saw the blonde's face drop, pulling out his phone to call his best friend, already dialing Hermione's number before Draco could protest.

"Now Harry, let's not go through unnecessary trouble trying to find a solution to this. We can simply go to my father, you know he's second-in-command to Voldemort. He could help in lessening Voldemort's obsession somewhat. In fact, I'll ca-" the platinum-haired man was interrupted when Harry held up a finger telling him silently to shut up.

"Hey Hermione, it's me Harry. I was wondering if Draco and I could come over today, we need your help in solving a little problem." Harry inquired while walking to the kitchen counter to grab his car keys. "We'll be over there in fifteen minutes. Bye."

Facing his friend he opened his apartment door. "Come on, don't make me drag your ass over there." He threatened, smirking at the pout the blonde had on his face as he walked out, defeated.  
Locking the door behind him, he jogged down the stairs and out to the parking lot, stopping next to a gapping Draco to stare at Harry's pride and joy.

"Damn Harry, when did you get a Koenigsegg CCX? I know you have the Potter and Black fortunes, but this must've put a dent in your wallet." Draco whistled, impressed with the beautiful machine.

"It was a Christmas present I got last year from Sirius before he passed away. It's really the only thing I have to remember of him, besides the Marauders Map."

"It's a beauty. You're actually going to drive this to Hermione's house? Are you insane? Weasley would never let you leave the driveway."

"Of course I am. What else am I supposed to drive; my BMW is in New York. Now, get in the car." He commanded while unlocking the car doors. The purr of the engine and the smell of leather soothed his agitation, letting him forget momentarily that he had a drug lord after his bum.  
Shifting the car into reverse, he backed out of his parking space, holding Draco's head to the side as it got in the way of the rearview mirror. Letting go of the disgruntled blonde's head to change the gears to drive, he zipped off into the busy street, turning occasionally onto a new street every now and then.  
After much complaining from Draco, Harry finally veered into the driveway of a large, white house. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, he strode around the car to Draco's side, seeing through the window that the blonde was stubbornly seated in the car. Green eyes flashed with annoyance at the childish behavior. Harry proceeded to open the door and grab a hold of Draco's Armani covered arm, slowly dragging him into the open air.

"Come on Malfoy, don't act like a little kid. That is, unless you want me to start calling you Dracy-poo." Reminding his friend of the nickname Pansy Parkinson, one of Draco's obsessed girlfriends, called him. He snickered at the horrified look Draco gave him, succeeding in the mission of getting the man out of the car.

"Fine, I'm out. Happy now? Just don't call me that despicable pet name." The blonde shuddered in disgust at the thought of his crazy ex-girlfriend.

"Of course dear, let's go knock. It's rude to keep your host waiting, after all."

The two men walked up the stone pathway to the wood door, ringing the doorbell to announce their arrival. Quickly the door swung open to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties, wearing an orange dress and a big smile.

"Harry! How good it is to see you." The woman greeted, giving the emerald-eyed man a tight hug. "Come inside. Nice to see you too, Draco."

Harry walked into the house, towing a petulant blonde after him. He smiled at the smell of baking pie, reminding him of the Burrow, the place where he spent most of his summers as a child.

"Where's Ron?" he questioned. "Is he at work still?"

"Yes, he just called to tell me he had an important case to attend to. Something about a fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore, though I can't imagine what they would fight over. Anyway, what's your problem Harry?" Hermione asked, curious about what would get her friend so flustered that he would call her for help.

"Well, a certain someone decided to take me to that new club that opened up, you know the Room of Requirement; to make the long story short, Voldemort flirted with me and know he has an obsession with me." With a pointed glare to a very special person, Harry continued. "We need your help to lessen that fixation. Draco wants to ask his father for help, but I know Lucius will only encourage it. Don't give that look Draco, you know how much your father wants me to find another lover."

"You're lucky Ron was assigned to a case involving Voldemort, he left a file on his office desk filled with information about the Underworld. Nothing important really, just how the system works and who's at the top. Let me go get it for you." The brunette woman turned and walked down the hallway, opening a door on the left. A minute later she came back with a thick manila file under her arm, handing it to Harry.

"Here. Read through it and call me if anything confuses you." Patting Harry's arm, Hermione showed the two men to the door. "We should go out soon. There's a new restaurant we should go to."

"The Three Broomsticks? Sure, I loved to. See you, Hermione." Harry replied while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Harry. Take care will you? Don't let this thing get into your head." 

Waving his hand in farewell, Harry turned to Draco, grabbing his hand to tug him down the pathway to the car. Opening the car door, he shoved the blonde into the passenger seat.

"I hope you like reading, because you have a lot research to do." He informed, letting a pleased grin appear on his attractive face.  
~SC~  
Somewhere on the other side of town sat a tall man smirking in victory, maroon eyes stared with pleasure at the papers on his desk. He was one step closer to getting his Little One; nothing could stand in his way. Except Dumbledore, that old coot was interfering with his mission, trying to hide away information about Harry Potter. Nonetheless, he would be dealt with accordingly, and then he could celebrate his victory with a rather passionate round of sex with a certain emerald- eyed boy.


	3. Well, Shit

Harry stared blankly at the cup of coffee in his hands, pondering the contents of the file sitting innocuously on the table in front of him. Reading through the seemingly endless amount of papers kept Harry and Draco up at five in the morning, which wasn't pleasing to a certain blonde who took his bed as retribution for all the hours he could have used on 'his beauty sleep'.

 

Setting down the cup, Harry leaned forward to open up the file once more, shifting through the papers to get to one particular article. Silently reading to himself as he held the newspaper clipping up to the light.

 

**The Underworld: Uncovered?**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Hello my beautiful readers it is I, the fabulous Rita Skeeter, bringing a new scoop on the mysterious Underworld. We all know about the mass break out of prisoners from Azkaban, but do we really know the whole the story? It has recently came to my attention that we truly don't know who planned the attack on the Ministry last spring, but apparently the Las Vegas police do. As you all might have heard, President Fudge Cornelius had received a rather threatening letter from an elusive person going by the name of Lord Voldemort; nothing much has been said about the contents of the letter only that the police are investigating it.**

**Who is this Lord Voldemort?**

**What does he want?**

**Until next time, stay safe and in your house at night.**

 

Really the paper was as informative as one of Draco's poems about his numerous hair products, but what could he expect, Rita Skeeter was a stupid bint who couldn't tell the truth if her life depended on it.

 

Sighing in exasperation at the lack of information about Voldemort, Harry stood from the leather couch he was seated on and stretched. Checking his watch, only to see it was two in the afternoon, as he strode to his bedroom door, opening it quietly so the blonde sleeping on the bed wouldn't wake. Harry, trying to remain unobtrusive while he slipped in besides Draco to finally catch a few hours of sleep, found that it was a challenge to even get enough room to lay down. Finally having enough with the blonde's bed hogging attitude, Harry decided to forgo all manners he was taught at Hogwarts and shove his friend over the edge of the futon. A minute later came a blonde blur intent on attacking the raven-haired man.

 

"Potter, why the hell did you do that? You could have given me a bruise." Draco screamed in Harry's face while trying to throttle him.

 

"It's my bed Malfoy! I wouldn't have done it if you actually knew how to sleep on one side of the bed. And don't say it helps you sleep better, we both know you'll look fine with only a few hours of sleep, I'm the one who actually needs some beauty sleep. You know that I have a dinner tonight with Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks." Harry said calmly, prying the fingers off of his neck. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before I end up looking like a zombie at the dinner tonight. Wake me up in three hours."

 

Slowly Harry turned onto his side and pulled up the comforter, covering him in a blanket of warmth. Feeling Morpheus's grasp on his consciousness strengthen, Harry let himself fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

-0-0-0-

 

A rather feminine scream, from a certain blonde, woke Harry up with a start, making him fall into a defensive crouch besides his bed. After seeing that the unrealistically girly scream came from Draco, Harry straightened up into a standing position and checked the time, seeing that he had an hour and a half to get ready.

 

Turning to face the smug blonde, the exasperated raven-haired man slowly ran a hand through his hair. "Come on Draco, stop being such an ass and help me find something suitable to wear. You know I can barely navigate my closet, let alone find a decent shirt in all that mess."

 

Draco rolled his eyes in amusement. "Fine I'll stop being, in your opinion an ass, but you deserved it, shoving me off the bed. It's a wonder to me how you have a closet full of clothes, in season not to mention, and yet you don't know how to put together an outfit suitable for dinner. Not to mention you went to Hogwarts, they practically pounded appropriate fashion into our heads since we were eleven! What were you doing during those speeches, staring out the window?”

 

"Are you going to spend the time in which you could be dressing me up, something I never let you do, by telling me I should remember stuff I was taught ages ago? Well I’m sorry but those lessons are bloody useless to me now! Not to mention they were a waste of time." Harry grumbled, walking to a closed door across the hall. "I'm going to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. You know where my closet is right?"

 

An insulted reply came back immediately. "Of course I do. How dare you think I can't find an amazing outfit for you, I already have an idea in my mind. Now go, you have drool on your face."

 

Ten minutes later found a, still insulted by the drool comment; Harry Potter dressed up in black slacks and an emerald green dress shirt. Sliding on the leather jacket and dress shoes handed to him, Harry faced the blonde standing in front of the entrance to his apartment.

 

"Do you need a ride home or will your father come pick you up?" Harry asked with concern, because no matter how annoying his platinum-haired friend and lover proved to be, he still cared for him like a brother he never had.

 

"No. I think Blaise and the others want to go to Slytherin's Den tonight. I'll call him to come pick me up after you leave."

 

"If you say so. I'll talk to you later, just to make sure you got home safely."

 

"I'll be fine, Harry, no need to get all worked up. You know I have a can of pepper spray in my pocket." Draco said to try to soothe Harry.

 

"What happened to your gun? I thought you always had one on you." Harry asked while tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

 

"Father took it away when I threatened one of his servants, but in my defense the idiot got all my hair products out of order and I had to spend two hours getting it back to where it was before." The Malfoy heir replied, pouting.

 

Laughing with mirth at his friend's antics, Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde. "What was the threat?"

 

"I threatened to use him as target practice since I thought my aim was getting a little rusty and Father wouldn't let me shoot at the ugly vases my aunt sent us for Christmas." Draco bit out sulkily. "Now go so you won't be late to the dinner, you know how Hermione is when you're late."

 

"I'm going, I'm going, don't forget to lock the door before you leave the building, I don't want a burglary to happen." Harry reminded his friend as he let himself be pushed out the door.

 

Seeing the nod of affirmation to his demand, Harry walked down the hall and stairs to be greeted by the cool night air. Starting his car, he slowly drove to one of the best restaurants in the city.

 

Despite its rather homey name, the Three Broomsticks had some of the best food Harry had ever tasted, and that was saying a lot. The elegant restaurant was found in Hogsmeade, a division well known for housing some of the best restaurants in America. People came from all over the United States to visit Hogsmeade and to try to get a taste of what made the Three Broomsticks so famous, hence the endless search Harry was currently partaking in for a parking space. At least he didn't have to wait in that incredibly long line he could spy from where he was sitting, it paid to be on friendly terms with the owners. Finally finding a parking space relatively close to the restaurant, Harry got out of his car and entered the building.

 

Harry smiled at the hostess standing vigilant at the door. "Hello, I'm with Ron and Hermione Weasley."

 

"Ah yes, Harry Potter is it? Right this way Mr. Potter." The women said after checking her list for the aforementioned names. She led Harry through the crowded entryway and into a large room lit by candles. The place was so crowded that it reminded Harry of Grand Central Station, with its white marble walls and elegant staircase. The hostess led Harry up the stone steps to a private sitting area, only available to the people who were willing to pay more for a less crowded seating. Catching a flash of brilliant red hair and the franticly waving hand, he spotted his friends sitting in the center of the landing, grinning madly at the brunette male. Thanking the woman for showing him to his table, Harry walked over to his friends, expecting the crushing hug from Hermione and the clap on the back from Ron.

 

"It's brilliant to see you, mate. Mione tells me you got a Koenigsegg CCX. Can I take it for a spin?" Ron Weasley, his best friend and brother in everything but blood, rambled on excitedly.

 

"Ron," Hermione chastised gently. "Harry has just got here and you're asking to drive his car."

 

"Mione how am I not supposed to beg to test drive a car that costs more than a year's paycheck, with all the extra days and everything. It's not like I'm going to crash it into a tree." The red head whined to his wife while sending Harry a pleading look.

 

Harry grinned at a certain memory that popped up when the red head said that. "Oh really, remember Second year? Did you guys order yet?"

 

"No we haven't. We were waiting for you to show up before we did." Hermione said while flagging down a waiter in a suit. She turned back to Harry and looked him in the eye after they gave the man their orders. "I told Ron about your problem Harry, and we've decided that the best option would be going to the police, even though they still don't know where the entrance to the Underworld is."

 

Harry, after a moment of silence to let his head sort out the pros and cons with the plan, said with a sad tone to his voice. "Mione I really don't think they can help me, no offense Ron, but they're competent enough for the job. I have to handle the situation myself."

 

"We can always try, Harry, I mean Ron can get some policemen to follow you to your apartment, isn't that right Ron? Ron?" Hermione said worriedly while trying to figure out why her husband looked so disturbed.

 

"Uh, mate, not trying to scare you here, but do you know the man sitting behind you? He's staring at you like he's going to jump you." A pale Ron asked while trying to point discreetly, but failing, behind Harry.

 

All three occupants at the table turned around to see a tall, strikingly handsome man sit down at the table behind them, two other men settling down beside him. Harry felt all the blood rush out of his face, recognizing the man from one blurry night at the Room of Requirement. He, Harry James Potter, was staring right into the crimson eyes of Tom Riddle, not that he knew it, current Lord of the Underworld. Oh shit! I'm not going to survive tonight. He's going to kidnap me and rape and then he's going to dump my body into a dumpster. I didn't even have a chance to tell Draco that I was the one who used up all of his hair gel, after he just bought it too. Harry watched as those intimidating eyes sparkled with amusement and lust as if Riddle heard what Harry thought. Oh shit indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos, i'm really glad that you enjoy my story so far.


	4. I Make a Deal with the Devil

 

When Voldemort walked through the doors of the Three Broomsticks, he didn't expect to see his Little One sitting at a table with a, from the looks of it, Weasley and a bushy-haired woman. Nor did he expect his Little One to be talking about him as a topic at dinner; oh he knew that Harry Potter was desperately trying to dig up information about his past, never let it be said that Lord Voldemort doesn't pay attention to his most precious of treasures, but the results were rather disappointing.

 

As a young man, Lord Voldemort took precautions to hide the boy he used to be, a boy he spat upon in distaste at his weakness when he discovered he was the unwanted bastard of Tom Riddle Sr., and the boy nobody would ever know existed.

 

Well except Dumbledore it would seem, that old fool wouldn't let Tom Riddle fade away into existence and accept that in his place stood Lord Voldemort. It was the same when he went to Hogwarts as a child, always trying to get Tom to tell him what was happening in his life; he could still remember the look in his eyes when the old man saw his newly christened group of followers, the Death Eaters, those normally twinkling eyes glistened with tears at his failure.

 

Voldemort knew that the old man beat himself up about failing one of the most brilliant students to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts, but enough of the past; it's time to focus on the future, a future with a certain Potter heir. Smiling charmingly at the wide-eyed hostess at the door, Voldemort gestured for her to seat him and his company.

 

"Do you mind seating us near the trio on the platform? They're the ones that have the red head with them. I would greatly appreciate it." The hazel eyed, thanks to contacts, man purred out to the flustered woman.

 

To his amusement, the already flustered woman flushed a deep red before replying. "O-of course sir. Right this way."

 

Jerking his head forward to his companions to signal them to follow the woman, Voldemort leisurely took his time walking through the busy hallway, observing the lavish surroundings. For something so revered and talked about, the Three Broomsticks wasn't that unique, he mused, but he could be biased since he has been to some of the best restaurants in the world.

 

Slowly stepping up the white marble stairs to the platform, Voldemort set his eyes on the back of his Little One, admiring the way the dress shirt hugged the man's figure. He was already able to catch the mentions of his name in the heated conversation his Little One and his companions were in, it seems that Harry was trying to solve his little "problem" with Voldemort by going to his friends for help, scoffing when the woman mentioned the Las Vegas police force.

 

Like an incompetent bunch of police officers could stop him from getting what he wanted, he always got what he wanted, even when he was a child, and he would kill anyone who got in his way. Harry Potter was his and his only, and if anybody tried to change it, well let's just say that they'll end up exactly like Charity Burbage.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

"Harry we can't go into this headfirst; we need a plan of action. Ron can’t you assign some police officers to follow Harry to his house and watch over him at night?" Hermione said patiently, while gesturing wildly at Harry for his suggestion.

 

"Hermione, I only mentioned confronting Voldemort. To me, it's a pretty damn good plan of action. Besides, I don't think Voldemort would jump out of my bushes to abduct me. He has more class than that, after all, that's what his followers are for." Harry snorted out while picturing Voldemort sitting in his bushes, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Harry to come home.

 

Ron choked out a laugh at the image he came up with." Good one, mate. Relax, love, Harry will be fine. Won't you Harry?"

 

"Perfectly fine. Besides I have my knives if he tries to rape me in an alley way or something." Harry said while smiling with gratitude at Ron. "Let's not let a discussion about Voldemort ruin our nice dinner. How are Rose and Hugo?"

 

Sighing with exasperation at the two men, Hermione reluctantly complied with their whims. "They're fine, little Hugo is starting flying lessons and he has a party to go to next week. Rose is excited about starting at preschool; she has already made some friends with the others there. We're sending them to Molly the next week to spend some time with the grandparents."

 

"Good, good. Now are we done?" Harry questioned while smiling at the thought of his niece and nephew.

 

"Yeah. You sure you'll be fine tonight?" Ron said while flagging down a waiter.

 

"I'll be fine. Didn't take you for a mother hen, Ron." Harry teased the red head while taking his check from the little black book, sliding his card into the slot on the left flap.

 

"Oh come off it Harry. You know I care for you like a brother. We better get home, Hermione, I want to see what kind of trouble George and Fred have caused while babysitting Rose and Hugo." Wrapping his arm around his wife, Ron turned towards his best friend. "You should get home too, it's getting dark."

 

"Alright man, see you guys soon." Harry returned the hug that Hermione and Ron gave him while walking through the dim hallway. Preoccupied with watching them walk out the door, Harry didn't notice the shadow looming behind him until it was too late.

 

Whoosh!

 

Harry was slammed roughly against the stone wall of the corridor; feeling a hard body, definitely male, press up against him from behind, Harry opened his mouth to give out an indignant yell, only to be interrupted by a hand covering his mouth. "Hey! What the hell do you thi-"

 

"Now, now Harry. There's no need for that, I only wanted to talk." A voice as smooth as melted chocolate whispered in his ear, causing shivers to run up and down the brunette's spine, he recognized that voice. "I came here to make a deal with you."

 

Slowly Harry was turned around, only to face his fears. There in front of him was Tom Riddle: the billionaire playboy of Las Vegas, also known as the man from the night at the RoR. Damn it! First he has a stalker on his ass, now he has a fucking playboy who just wants to get in his pants. Couldn't his life be simple for once?

 

Summoning all the nonexistent courage he had in his body, Harry replied in shaky tones. "What do you want with me? I told you to back off that night at the bar."

 

Watching with dread at the slow smile that spread across the handsome face of the Riddle heir, Harry gulped when he heard the next words that cut through the tense atmosphere surrounding the two.

 

"On the contrary, I remember you being half drunk; I'm surprised you even remembered what you said. No matter, I'm not leaving you alone. Now can we get on to my deal for you?" Tom said silkily, placing his hand next to Harry's head and leaning forward.

 

Blushing a fetching red, to his mortification and Tom's delight, Harry stuttered out a response. "W-what kind of deal? And of course I would remember a person trying to get me into their bed! Drunk or not, I rejected you!"

 

"Oh Harry, all I want is to take you out for a couple of nights. Spend some time with me and if you still don't like me at the end of those dates, I'll leave you alone. What do you say?" Tom offered.

 

"No catches whatsoever? You promise to leave me alone if I still don't like you after the dates?" Harry asked incredulously.

 

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

 

After a moments silence, a whispered answer came through the darkness. "Yes..."

 

"Perfect!" Tom exclaimed with a heart-stopping smile. "I'll call you with the details of our first date. I have to get back to my dinner or my companions will come out to search for me. See you around Harry." With a light pat to Harry's cheek, Tom strutted down the hallway back to the entrance to the dining area.

 

"Wait! You don't have my phone number." Harry exclaimed.

 

Turning around to face the flustered brunette, Tom let a smirk show on his face. "Are you sure?" Laughing at the dumbstruck look on his Little One's face, Tom couldn't help but irritate the green-eyed man some more. "Bye sweetheart."

 

_That asshole! He was playing me the whole time._

Harry struck his head against the wall when he remembered he agreed to the manipulative bastard's deal.

_Face it like a man, Harry. Maybe you'll find something about Voldemort from him. The man has got connections everywhere. I should have listened to Draco when he warned me not to go out in those leather pants, now look at the mess I got myself in to. Fuck._


	5. First Date

"Bloody fuck, Riddle, why the hell would you call me at fucking five-thirty in the MORNING just to tell me that there's a date tonight! Why couldn't you have done it when normal people wake up?" Harry grumbled into his phone after having one of the worst wake-up calls in the history of wake-up calls. A surprising discovery for him, since he went to Hogwarts for seven years with Hermione, the Queen of Punctuality. Bloody hell those were bad memories.

"Why Harry, I thought you would be so glad to hear from me so soon. Just think of all the fun we'll have tonight." A silky voice purred out from the other end, a dark amusement coloring the sentence.

Why the sick bastard was finding this funny! Oh Harry will show him what's funny about waking somebody up at FIVE THIRTY in the fucking morning! Exclaiming hotly, Harry threw the covers off of him and stomped towards his bathroom. "Well I didn't bloody well ask you to call me now did I? Why the hell did you have to pick tonight for dinner? I have things to do. Don't you have a business meeting or something to go to?"

"At six-thirty in the evening? I think not, Little One. If you must be so stubborn and still insist that you don't want my more than lovely company, then think of it as one date closer to either never seeing me again or having to face the fact that you love me."

Scoffing, Harry threw down his toothbrush. "Yeah like that will happen. Why can't you bother somebody else for company? I'm sure some of those girls you always have hanging around you will be more than happy to keep you company."

Harry heard a soft chuckle on the other end, making shivers run down his spine at the husky tone, not that he would ever admit it willingly.

"Aw is somebody jealous? There's no need for that, lovely. Besides, why would I spend my precious time with a whore, not even worth two cents, instead of an incredibly sexy man who's worth it? Where's the logic in that dear?" Tom said into the sleek phone he held, talking to Harry was always filled with amusement for the red-eyed man.

With a blush on his cheeks, Harry replied in a soft tone, "Alright, I'll go, but only if you let me drive myself there. No fancy limos or anything like that!"

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at six. Wear comfortable but dressy clothes; I don't want any sweatpants or sweatshirts covering that gorgeous body of yours." Tom spoke quickly, seeing Lucius waiting outside his office door. "I'll see you tonight, Harry."

"Wait! But Tom, I never said I wanted you to pick me up! I just told you that I'll drive myself there." Harry protested quickly.

"I know Harry. But that doesn't mean that you'll get what you want."

"What do you mean that I won-," But Harry was cut off when he heard the dial up tone. Damn bastard! He hung up on me! Throwing the phone down, Harry stalked to his closet, growling about arrogant pricks that needed to learn that the world didn't revolve around them. Harry, after throwing on a pair of fitted jeans, a button-up shirt, and his favorite boots, grabbed his car keys and proceeded to hightail it out of his apartment. Time to visit Hermione and Ron for his daily bitch fit, something that was becoming increasingly common each day; Ron is going to be so thrilled that I'm imposing on their "Personal Time". A smirk appeared on his face at the look he knew Ron would give him; Harry, snorting in amusement as he planned out the oncoming scolding he was no doubt going to get in his head, revved the car's engine and veered off into the road, already fuming after the short chat with Riddle.

-o-o-o-o-

TOM'S POV

"Well Lucius, what was so important that you interrupted my conversation? It better have results about the task I gave you!" Tom snarled impatiently at his friend. Why did someone or something always have to ruin the time he had with his Little One? It was limited damn it!

Seeing his Lord get more infuriated by each passing moment, Lucius quickly recalled to Tom the results, "The work is done, my Lord. You have a reservation at La Bella Luna tonight at six thirty; Roldophus and Rabastan should be done with the upgrades on your car by this afternoon."

Tom praised his Second in Command, a pleased expression on his face. "Very good job, Lucius. You will be rewarded greatly. You have upheld your part of the deal, now it's time for me to do mine. Harry Potter will never be romantically involved with a Draco Malfoy ever again. That was the deal was it not?"

"Of course, my Lord. Thank you for helping me with this task." The Malfoy Patriarch said with gratitude filling his cold silver eyes.

"My pleasure, now Lucius there is one more thing I need you to do; I need you to collect, from the evidence you have, what Harry Potter would like as an apology for dinner tonight. I'm afraid I've pissed him off." The CEO of Riddle Incorporated said as he leaned forward in his seat. "Make sure it's nice but not too expensive."

"I will get right on it, my Lord. You should have a perfect gift on your desk by this afternoon."

Voldemort, looking too much like a cat that caught a canary, turned to face the window behind his desk. "Perfect. You may go now, Lucius."

With a quick bow, Lucius quickly walked out of the room. As much as he respected his lord, the man was scary when he got that possessive light in his eyes. Somewhere deep inside him, he felt a little bit bad about helping Voldemort go after Potter, but he didn't want his only son getting into too deep with the boy, even if he had Black blood. Grimacing in disgust for feeling sympathy for the Potter Heir, he mentally took a note of staying out of the room whenever Severus decided to watch The Notebook; God knows how his husband always cries at the boat scene.

Back in the office, Tom slowly turned from his current position near the window to face the desk once more; grabbing the car keys to his blood red Ferrari, the red-eyed man stalked towards the door with the purpose of getting his Little One some flowers, after what he said to Harry about not getting what he wanted, he knew that the brunette would be raging as soon as he got into the car. Walking through the halls of his mansion- or kingdom some would call it- Tom wondered when he would tell Harry who he really was under the façade he wore constantly since he was a child, who the real Tom Riddle was. Of course Harry Potter would have to be restrained when he told him the truth, wouldn't want an accident to happen after all, and would be forced to promise never to tell anyone, especially the group of idiots they call the police. Maybe he would have to throw in a hostage or two just to make sure Harry didn't tell his secret to anyone; shrugging his shoulders, Tom slipped on some Ray Bans and headed out the door and onto his lawn, it was time to find an 'I'm sorry' gift for one very special green-eyed man.

-o-o-o-o-

HARRY'S POV

Harry stood studying the mess he called a closet as the blonde on his bed blabbered on about perfect outfit combinations, personally Harry really didn't give two fucks about what he wore, if it was up to him, he would walk into that restaurant in a pair of ratty jeans and a sweater given to him by the Weasleys. It would serve Riddle right for pissing him off earlier if he embarrassed him in front of people with his attire.

"Harry! Harry, are you listening to me? Did you just hear what I said? Harry!"

The yelling brought the brunette back to reality. Now facing the irritated blonde, he held a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry Draco, I'm worried about this dinner. What if he kidnaps me? What will I do then?"

Laughing at the stupid question, Draco stood up and gathered Harry into a hug, whispering into his ear. "Don't worry, Harry, Tom Riddle is going to take good care of you. Now, what you should be worrying about is your outfit. What are you going to wear?"

"I don't really care. Why don't you pick. Don't make it too tight like last, Draco, I couldn't even fucking walk in those pants!" Harry said while pointing at his friend accusingly for all the uncomfortable hours he had to spend standing in a club like a statue.

"Now that was funny. Come on you have to admit that that was funny," seeing the glare that was sent to him, Draco bit his lip to hid the grin on his face. "Alright, alright. I'll go and pick out something for you to wear, nothing too tight either."

"Thank you, Draco. Where would I be without you here to pick out my clothes?"

"Out on the street with the rest of the poorly dressed people. Come on Harry, you dress like you aren't one of the wealthiest men in the world. How you are labeled as one of the most sought after bachelors in the Daily Prophet is a mystery to me." Draco said as he shifted through the piles of clothes on the floor. Quickly grabbing a white button up shirt and black jeans, he threw the clothes at Harry's face, laughing at the bewildered look the brunette adopted at the sudden attack.

Spluttering, Harry swatted the clothes off his face and stared at the choices Draco picked. After deciding that the outfit was presentable and not too tight, he put on the garments and bent down to slip on a pair of loafers. Harry turned around to face the blonde with a fond expression on his face, walking closer to give the other man a hug, whispering in the other's ear.

"Thanks for everything, Draco; it really means a lot to me. You're the best friend any body could ask for." Briefly giving Draco a tight squeeze around the middle, Harry stepped back slightly to actually face the man; with a quick burst of confidence, Harry leant forward quickly to press a light kiss to Draco's lips, pulling away before the other could respond.

Draco, with a small and sad smile on his face, stooped down slightly to place a kiss on Harry's forehead. "Don't mention it. It's a pleasure to have a great friend like you, Harry; just do one thing for me tonight."

"Anything."

"Try to enjoy tonight with Tom, he'll treat you right." Seeing that Harry was about to interrupt, Draco placed a hand over the other's mouth. "We both know that our relationship can't progress any further than friendship, Harry, my father would get in the way-not like he doesn't anyway. I'm sorry but you need somebody who can be with you freely."

Sighing in resignation at the truth that the blonde spoken, Harry leaned forward to connect their foreheads. "I know, Draco, but I wish we could be together like that. We both have to move on, you have a future with Astoria and I have a deal with Riddle to complete. But you're still my best friend, Draco, and if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to come to me."

"Thank you for understanding Harry."

Smiling at the other, Harry stepped back until there was small amount of space between the two men; after a quick look at his watch, Harry started towards the entrance, turning around at the last minute. "Thanks for being there for me, Draco. Take care."

"You too, and remember to have fun!"

Chuckling at the other's antics, Harry trotted down the steps of the apartment complex and out into the cold air to face a blood red Ferrari waiting for him a several feet in front of the stairs. Harry, putting on a blank face, ran towards the car and watched as the tinted window rolled down to reveal the Devil himself.

"Hello, Love, miss me?"

"Riddle there are so many other things I rather do than accompanying you for a night of torture." Harry snarled out to try to wipe that smug smirk off of the other's irritatingly handsome face. Why did the prick have to be so damn gorgeous! It should be illegal for somebody to look that good!

Placing a hand over his heart, Tom pouted in mock hurt. "Oh Harry you wound me so." Taking the hand away, the red-eyed man leaned over to open the door up. "Get in the car, lovely, we got a city waiting for us to wreck havoc on."

Rolling his eyes at the pet name, Harry slipped into the sleek car and brought the car's door down. Feeling the other's eyes on his face, he turned to meet the burning gaze directly. "Well, are you going to drive?"

"Of course I am, is it a crime to spend a moment to bask in your beauty?"

"It is now if this is how we're going to spend the night. Let's move!" Harry demanded while poking the other man's arm.

"Relax, there's still plenty of time to get to where we're going." Tom replied as he entered the busy freeway.

"And where exactly are we going?" Harry questioned as he watched the other flip a driver the bird while easing into the fast lane, an amused smile on his face at the older man's response to being honked at. Seems like Riddle wasn't as mature as Harry thought he was.

Sending a sly glance at the other occupant in the car, Tom reached out and grabbed the other's hand to place a kiss on the palm. While answering the question Tom placed their adjoined hands on the space between the seats, grinning as he noticed that his Little One didn't resist to the tender treatment. "Be patient, love. It's a surprise."

Surprisingly, a snide comment didn't follow the statement since Harry was too busy looking at their connected hands to worry about whether or not he would like this surprise. Was it wrong for him to think that holding hands with Riddle was nice? He wasn't suppose to like anything that Riddle did damn it! Harry didn't notice the concerned glance that Tom threw him as the elder noticed that his normally fiery companion was quiet.

"Are you okay Harry? You are very quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine," Harry said quietly while looking out the window. "Sorry for worrying you, I'm just wondering about tonight."

Laughing, Tom exited the interstate to enter another busy intersection. "I told you not to worry about it; let me take care of you, Harry. Will you let me to take care of you?" Turning to enter a moderately filled parking lot, he cut the engine off and faced the worried brunette at his side.

Harry didn't answer the question he was asked, too occupied analyzing the building they were in front of. La Bella Luna was small but modern building that served incredible Italian food, Harry had been here many times with Hermione and Ron during their Hogwarts' years. "La Bella Luna? How did you know that this was my favorite restaurant?"

"Harry I do my research before I take somebody out on a date, and I did promise that I would try to make this enjoyable for you." Stepping out of the car, Tom walked around the front of the car to reach the passenger door, opening it for Harry while holding out his hand for the brunette to take. "Shall we?"

Deciding to take the offered hand, Harry walked with Tom to the restaurant's entrance, too entranced with the delicious aromas that drifted in the air of La Bella Luna to notice Tom place a hand on his back "This is incredible, Tom, thank you for bringing me here."

Smiling down at the green-eyed man, Tom guided them to a private table away from the main room, closing the curtain that was tied to the side. "Only the best for you."

Blushing, Harry grinned at the other man and took a seat, ordering a pasta dish when the waiter came for their orders. Riddle was surprisingly good company, steering the conversation to Harry and his hobbies rather than bragging about his achievements, something that his personality hinted too. When the dinner ended, Harry was sad to say that the night had indeed been enjoyable like Tom promised. The drive home was spent in comfortable silence, both occupants too busy with their thoughts of one another to bother an attempt at conversation. Since when did Harry make the transition of thinking of the man sitting besides him as Tom and not Riddle? Didn't he expect that the date would be such displeasure that he would call off their deal early? He was ashamed to find that the date had been fun, and wouldn't Draco get a kick out of that.

Draco…

Harry would miss his more than friendly relationship with the blonde but if there were a choice between being friends and not having contact with his sarcastic friend, he would gladly keep their feelings platonic. When Harry realized that the car was no longer moving and that they were sitting in front of his residence, he slowly turned to meet Tom's inquisitive stare. "Thank you for tonight."

"And did you have fun Harry?" Tom purred as he leaned in closer to his Little One.

Gulping at how sudden the space between the two men disappeared, Harry mumbled out a reply as his cheeks reddened at how close they were. He could feel Tom's warm breathe on his face, and Harry was ashamed to see that the other man smelled of sandalwood and chocolate, a surprisingly seductive smell. "I did. And you?"

"Oh Harry, it was the best. But there is one thing that could make it better." Now the already small space grew even tinier as Tom tilted forward even more until his nose touched Harry's, he was so close to his Little One's face that he was trembling with anticipation at possibly tasting those deliciously pink lips.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise as he watched Tom's eyes darken with lust, stuttering out in surprise as the man moved his face closer. "A-and what would t-that be?"

"Why this of course."

And before Harry could react, Tom closed the remaining space between their faces and softly pressed his lips to the stunned mouth of Harry. A hand threaded through the messy locks of Harry and angled the brunette's head to the side to get better access to Harry's lips. Slowly, almost shyly, Harry returned the kiss. Groaning at the timid touch, Tom opened his mouth to lick at the closed seam of Harry's lips, begging his Little One to open his mouth so he could get a taste at what lied within. He heard Harry gasp at the sudden wetness of Tom's tongue as it brushed against his mouth, but Tom didn't care, he got his Little One to open his mouth and he damn sure was going to take advantage of the situation. Plunging his tongue into Harry's mouth, the red-eyed man moaned in satisfaction at how sweet Harry tasted, almost like caramel. Slowly Tom ended the heated kiss to pull back and admire his work, Harry was red-faced and panting for air. Mmm.. Harry looked absolutely delectable.

"Was that to your liking?"

Scowling at the other man after gaining back his breathe, Harry cocked back a fist to punch the insufferable bastard in his admittedly handsome face, damn, it would be a crime to mar a face that pretty. "What the hell was that!"

"Why Harry that was called a kiss, something people do after a first date." Tom murmured amusedly as he observed the positively ravished look the green-eyed man sported.

"I know what it's bloody well called, but why did you kiss me?" Harry growled out as he slapped away the hand that was still in his hair.

"I thought you enjoyed it Harry, judging by the sounds you were making, you were far from complaining." Tom tried to soothe the irritated man by stroking a hand across the other's cheek, watching with satisfied eyes as Harry seemed to melt under his touch before straightening back up again.

"That didn't mean you had the right to kiss me without asking me." Harry huffed out while crossing his arms across his chest like a petulant child.

"I'm sorry love, how should I make it up to you?"

Letting the words sink in, Harry stared out into the night, trying to find an answer to the question. "I don't know but I'll think of something soon. It's getting late and I am tired, will you call me tomorrow?"

Throwing a smile at the smaller man, Tom stooped forward to press a light kiss to Harry's lips. "Of course I will, dear, good night."

"Good night, Tom."

Stepping out of the Ferrari, Harry ran to the entrance of the complex and up the stairs, not stopping until he was safely behind his apartment door.

"Harry, welcome back. What happened to you?"

Jumping in surprise at the unexpected question coming from behind him, Harry spun around to face a concerned Draco. "What are you doing here still? I thought you left while I was on the date."

Shrugging, Draco let his eyes scan his best friend for any injuries. "That's besides the point, now, what happened to you?"

Groaning, Harry walked to the kitchen to find his secret alcohol stash. He needed a martini after everything that happened. "Shit, Draco, shit happened."

Raising an eyebrow at the crude language, Draco stepped forward until he was besides the stressed out brunette. "Well you better start talking, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind and encouraging reviews! I really loved reading them and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, it's been a very busy time for me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter update and thanks for the kudos.


	6. The Daily Life of Voldemort

VOLDEMORT'S POV

Sighing in exasperation, Lord Voldemort threw a paper filled folder onto an already towering pile of bills, newspaper clippings, and death threats that Voldemort really only read to get a bit of amusement in his life, but that was an old pastime since Harry Potter had entered his life.

He remembered the Potters from when they were actually alive, since he always had to see them when Lucius forced him to go to those retched meetings about territory he had with the man who lived to make his life insufferable, Albus Percival Dumbledore. The couple was always infuriating him when they thought they had a right to argue where the borders that indicated Dumbledore's property started; they were only pawns that fought for Dumbledore, something he could easily get rid of. Unfortunately, someone else got to them instead, a person that wasn't sent by him. The blame of the couples' death only landed on him because someone let it slip that they worked for The Order of the Phoenix, a rather crappy name for a equally crappy group, people automatically thought that he sent people to murder them in their beds. He had better things to do, and not to mention, more important people to send his followers after! And that thrice damned Dumbledore did nothing but encourage the rumors!

With a sneer in place on his face, Tom swiveled around in his leather chair to scoot across the room to his laptop on the couch, retrieving the item and returning back to his position behind the desk. Why bother to get up when you had a chair with wheels that you could use to your advantage? Entering in a flash drive, he clicked on a file labeled Albus Dumbledore's Movements; Tom always kept a close eye on the old coot with any method possible, that also included sending some of his most trusted followers to report everything the old man did back to him. The saying of keeping your friends close but your enemies closer was something that described Tom's very life, and there was no other enemy like Albus Dumbledore to Tom Riddle.

Come to think of it, they were enemies from the very beginning; from the classroom to the office meetings they were enemies. Where everybody saw the handsome and generous CEO of Riddle Incorporated, Albus Dumbledore saw Lord Voldemort, the man who could destroy everything that Albus had worked so hard to build in just a click of a button. Whoever created the computer was a genius to Tom, and that was saying a lot, his standards to qualify to be a genius were rather high. Technology helped Tom so much with blackmail, his beloved computer made it so much easier to threaten multiple amounts of people at the same time. Of course, Tom still does the murder someone close to you trick when he really means business.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity but in reality was 2 minutes, a list of locations popped up on the screen. Scrolling down to get to the very bottom, Tom found what he was looking for; in tiny print "Albus Dumbledore located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place" was written. It seems that even in death, Sirius Black was Dumbledore's man through and through. A shame too, the Blacks were always such a proud family, Sirius being one of the more recent disgraces. Smirking at the information, Voldemort made a note of sending Severus into one of the Order's "secret meetings". While he exited from the current page, he turned to his overcrowded desk, picking through the papers to get to a list of notes Lucius prepared for him to look over before the next meeting with Dumbledore happened.

_ Dumbledore: _

_ He seems to know that the Order has a spy in their ranks, but he doesn't do anything about it. We have to look out for that. _

__

_ The Capital, Dumbledore's empire, is currently under the rule of the pathetic Cornelius Fudge, must be the old coot's doing. Dumbledore obviously wants to direct every move from the shadows, having the freedom to do dirtier deeds. _

__

_ He seems to have people follow Harry Potter; he has an interest in the boy. However, we have don't know the reason yet. _

__

_ He wants to expand his empire west, into our territory, he already had Moody and Nymphadora scoping out the area. We have Barty Crouch and Rabastan LeStrange watching them. _

__

_ His plans of staying above ground are changing; I've heard many people talk about how he wants to make an alliance with Fenrir Greyback. You know he has one of the largest gangs in the Underworld; we need to get him secured to our side. _

_ He is taking action in letting the citizens of Las Vegas know what's really happening outside their homes, he's going to expose every secret of the Underworld! _

__

_ Recently, Dumbledore has been seen exiting Gringotts, he must be setting up something financially big. _

Growling in frustration at the actions the old man has done, Tom slammed the paper down and picked up his phone. What was the idiotic man thinking? Letting the public know the workings of the drug world! They already know about the Underworld, but the Capital has remained hidden for decades. Tom remembered when he took over the mantle of ruler in the Underworld; he was taught what Dumbledore and the Capital represented by the man who created the very realm he ruled, Gellert Grindelwald. You see Grindelwald and Dumbledore used to be friends when they were young, but then they got into the drugs and gangs. Back then, Grindelwald and Dumbledore made a plan to create a system of underground drug exchange, but they had trouble on how to rule it. Grindelwald wanted to rule his domain with an iron fist, nobody would get out once they got in and nobody would know about the system without an oath of secrecy. Dumbledore on the other hand wanted to rule not only underground but above it too. He wanted to involve the public in it, make the system seem like a club that you could just join and back out whenever you wanted to. Needless to say they split up, Grindelwald made the Underworld the main system of drug exchange underground, and Dumbledore made the Capital, the main system of drug exchange above ground. Of course, for security reasons, Dumbledore made the Capital private and created private meeting areas around Las Vegas.

Now the old man wanted the public to get in on the trade again, something every drug dealer knew was sure death. It seems it was time to call on an old friend, smirking, Tom dialed the number he wanted and waited for the person to pick up, smiling when they did after two rings.

"What do you want, Riddle?"

"Now, now. I've only called to see if you could do me a favor. What do you say? Gellert?"


End file.
